Hidden hearts
by Katsuni Hikari
Summary: It is said that someone out there holds a heart that is connected to all the world's hearts. Now Suki finds herself in the world of Kingdom Hearts. She helps Sora's group on their journey to find the bearer of the worlds's heart. Some RikuxSora later
1. how did this happen?

A/N: K. Hikari: Hiya! This is my first fanfiction on her so please don't be too harsh on me when you reveiw! >

Suki: -- Somehow I think you won't ever EVER! complete this fic.

K. Hikari: Don't be so mean! T-T

Sora: Awww don't cry Hikari! She didn't mean it-

Suki: No I did. She never ever finish anything.

Hikari: Then maybe I shouldn't write this story at all. >:(

Suki/Sora: O.O No! DON'T DO THAT!

Hikari: Heh heh..that's what I thought! So on to the story! Sora will you do the disclaimer?

Sora: Er...sure?

**Disclaimer: Katsuni Hikari does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters...in fact she own anything at all and if she had then there would of been no Kairi and Riku would of showed up more!  
**

**Warning for slight violence and yaoi in later chapters**

Hikari: And review or my other maniac self will hunt you down! MUAHAHAHA!

Suki: Somehow I fear you more then your other half...

Hikari: Be quiet you! Heh heh now on to the story!

Summery: It is said that someone out there has the heart of all worlds and both the heartless and nobodies are out to get her. Can Sora and his friends find her when she herself doesn't know about it?

* * *

Harsh breathing can be heard as a shadow of a figure ran past two houses leading her into a center area. Surrounded by walls and two houses. At one corner lay a fountain. It was night as far as people could see, but there weren't anyone there at the moment. She was the only one who seemed to be there at the moment. Her back was leaning against the cool wall. Her lungs were heaving desperate to regain the air that it missed out on during her run from _it_. She looked up into the dark blue sky, almost black, if not for the stars shining. _Worlds..._ she silently corrected herself. The girl that stood there had a lithe figure, with slightly pale skin, not unhealthy like, yet it seems as if she barely been in the sun. Her hair flowed down to her back and ended just where her thighs began, starting with the color sky blue at the roots of her hair and changing into a light purple at the tips. 

She back down again and around her. She has to remember to be careful here if wanted to keep her heart. Somehow, she could sense them coming near. A chill started to creep up her spine. In front of her a bunch of dark shadow like creatures appeared, they were walking on all fours or heartless as they were called. There were also a few with armor. Her eyes widen as she moved back only to encounter a wall.

_Oh gods, how did I ever get myself into this mess in the first place? ...Oh yeah I remember now. It all started earlier today...  
_

_

* * *

_

:Earlier that day:

"Suki! Guess what!" a high pitch voice shouted over to the other girl.

Said girl cringed slightly from the voice and looked up at her best friend with a confused look. "Yes Jess?" she asked her friend. Suki was wearing her usual clothes. A pair of jean shorts that reached a couple of inches above her knees with a white belt that was slanted on her hip while the other swung down near her thighs. She wore a black t-shirt with a heart on it with silver vines that said, "Unlock My Heart" over that she wore a silver vest with a hood on it. On her hands were sky blue finger-less gloves and around her neck was a black chocker with a silver crescent moon and a star on it. Embedded in the star was an aquamarine gem.

Jessica or Jess smiled excitedly at her friend. She was a couple of inches taller then Suki and her skin was lightly tanned. She had dark curly brown hair that framed her face. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with happiness. " Have you heard? KH2 just came out! Aren't you excited?" She asked. Jes was wearing tan cargo pants with a red shirt that said "Beware of the cuteness!" She also had black boots on and black fingerless gloves.

"Of course!" Suki smiled. She had been waiting for the game to come out ever since she finished the first one. "Let's go to the game shop then." she suggested and began to walked ahead. Jess then followed her. After a couple of moment of talking about the normal stuff like school, music, and how desperate they'd be if they had to date several of the boys that they came up with Jess said suddenly, " Hey Suki, why do you always seem to space out a lot?"

"Huh? What do you mean Jess?" she asked the older girl tilting her head to the side a bit. "I don't space out much...do I? "

"Oh yes you do." Jessica said placing both of her hands on her hips. "The other day you were so spaced out you didn't even hear a single word I was..." She trailed off her rant with a sweatdrop as she saw that Suki was now staring off to space while she was speaking. " Hello? Suki? " Jess ask waving her hand infront of the dazed girl's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Suki said with a sheepish grin realizing her friend was right about the spacing out thing.

"HAH! See! I told you that I was right!" Jess shouted happily, befor her face became serious. "Now tell me Suki-chan! What is wrong with you?"

The two toned hair girl blinked for a few minutes before she pouted at her friend. " Okay, okay... " She sighed and looked at her. "Lately I've been having these dreams...they're so real. I was on an island with these two kids... one looked like a much younger version of Sora from the game Kingdom Hearts and the other Riku. Then we went into this cave like the secret cave on the island and somehow I went through the door in there...

.: Memory:.

(Suki's POV)

_It's cold...where am I? I can't see._ The world around me was so black. I felt like I was falling. This place...it brings chills to my spine.

'Little light...You souldn't be here. If _they_ find who you really are then you are in danger,' a male voice echoes through the darkness.

At the time I wanted to ask who the person who spoke was. I tried to move my mouth, but no sounds came out of it. My mind started to filled with panick as I realize this. Where was I? It's a dream right? Then why can't I wake up!

'I'm sorry little light, but I fear you have to forget, they all have to. You have to go until the time is right for us all to return. ' it said...

.: End of Memory :.

(Normal POV)

"...then I woked up." Suki said finishing the story. She looked up and saw that Jess was giving her a weird look. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes..." Jess started slowly before sly smile started to appear on her face. "You've been playing Kingdom Hearts too much. Geeze Suki! Your starting to dream about it too!"

"Am not!" Suki said sticking her tounge out at her friend and unconsiously scunching her nose up. The brunette laughed at this and tweaked the other girl nose before running off. The younger girl grinned and gave chase after her friend. As Jess turned sped around the corner of the building, moments later a scream pierced the air. "JESS!" Suki shouted knowing her friend's voice anywhere quickened her pace and turned the corner only to freezed at the sight that met her. There layed her friend on the ground. A heartless from the video games was above her, claw seemingly in her flesh. Her mind screamed that there was no way this could be happening, it's not real. There was no such things as a heartless! IT'S WAS ONLY A GAME!

Yet there in front of her was one. It glowing yellow eyes looked over to here before pulling it's claws out of her best friend. A pink heart in it's claws. The body was swallowed up in shadows and then thinned out to reviel another one. Frozen in shock she could only looked on as the two looked over to her and moved closer. Finally snapping out of her shock Suki turned around and did what she could only do at the time ran.

The two heartless followed her every turned. Not taking a chance to look back she weaved through building, poles, and other things in her way. Her mind was in shock and she let her instinct take over. The memory was flashing before her eyes. Then suddenly she stopped. Blinking she realized she ran into a dead end. She looked back to see the two heartless. They came closer and closer. Suki was frantic as she looked for a way out.

_This can't be the end! I won't let it...no! _"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, the next thing she felt was sheering pain coming from her body. As though it was being ripped apart from the inside and a bright light appeared in front of her eyes. Then nothing...

* * *

:Back to the present: 

She snapped back from her flashback as soon she heard the clanging(1) of some of the heartless moving closer. Then in a blink of an eye a heartless jumped at her. Out of pure instince she jumped to the side making the heartless hit the wall. That seemed to have triggered something because as soon as that happened the rest of the heartless started attacking. Suki started to run but tripped. Pain spread through her body as she hit the ground. _This was it! The end!_ she thought as she closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. "Blizzard!" a voice called out.

Suki's eyes snapped open to see...

CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of that? 

Suki: I think your evil! Tell me! Who saved me! shakes K. Hikari back and forth

K. Hikari: Nope sorry can't tell! It's already longer then I originally intended it to be!

Sora: Review pwease! The more reviews the fast she updates! Puppy dog eyes

K. Hikari: SQUEEEE! YOUR SO CUTE SORA! runs out of Suki's grasp to huggle the blue eyed bishi


	2. You know me?

Katsuni Hikari: -Burst into tears- WHAAAAAAAAAA!

Suki: Oo What's wrong with her?

Kurai: -twitch- No one review Hikari's first chapter and now she feels like her story is awful.

Katsuni: -sniff sob- YOU ALL HATE ME! -crys more-

Suki: OO Oh dear lord. It can't be that bad can it?...

Kurai: Yes it can...I need to kill someone...

Suki: -inches away from Kurai-

Katsuni: Well here's the next chapter...PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S ONLY ONE WORD!

Kurai/Suki: Wow...she's so desperate..

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else. If I did Kairi would have died a slow painful death and Riku would be with Sora...but sadly that is not the case.**

* * *

Suki's eyes snapped open to see... 

three figures three figures stood in front of her.

"Goofy get the girl out of here, Donald and I can handle the heartlesses." the spiky haired brunette said.

"Roger Sora hu yuk!" this time the one referred to Goofy spoke. Goofy then turned around and grabbed Suki by the wrist and pulled her over to one of the doors that lead out of there. Behind them were the noise of battle, Suki could make out the sound of Donald casting spells and Sora's keyblade clashing against the soldier heartless's armor from playing the game. Somehow this confirms that either the game was base on the truth that there are worlds out there or that she simply gone crazy and now seeing things. Somehow she hope it was the first one.

After Goofy and Suki made it out there Sora and Donald followed them both to the main part of traverse town. Sora stopped shortly in front of them to catch his breathe from fighting and running.

It's when finally Suki decided she should say something. "Thanks for the help back there. I'd probably would of turned into a heartless by now if you guy." she said with a small smile at them.

"No problem at all. " Donald said. "It was our job to help. Wait why were you there in the first place?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Eh!" Suki said in surprised at the sudden suspicion. "You wouldn't actually believe I would go there and be cornered by those _heartless _purpose, do you?" The way she said heartless was lace with traces of anger and hate in it.

"Donald! Don't accuse people!" Sora said hitting Donald over the head slight before looking up into violet eyes. Bright blue eyes widen with recognition as Sora stared at the girl in front of him. "...Suki?" the word came out as barely a whisper.

"Eh? How did you know my name?" she said blinking in surprise at this. Before she knew it she was on the ground with Sora hugging the life out of her.

"SUKI! Where have you been? Don't you recognize me? You were missing from the island for years now! You just disappeared one day! We all thought you were dead!" Sora exclaimed.

" Sora...off. Can't breathe..." She choked out. Sora laughed sheepishly before letting her go and rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "Sorry it's just been so long." he said embarrassed.

Suki stood there, thinking over what she just learned. _Wait a minute? He knows me? and I was on Destiny Island? NOT POSSIBLE! He must have mistaken me for someone else since...I've never been on the Island or off my own world..._

"Hey Sora, is that a friend of your?" The duck with the wand asked, elbowing the brunette.

"Oh yeah. Guys this is Suki, she disappeared from the island where I came from a long time ago. Suki meet my friends-" Sora started before she cut him off.

" I already know. That's Goofy," She said pointing to the dog like person with a shield, " and that's Donald." she said pointing to the duck. The trio all stared at her with wide eyes as she said this. "How did you know?" they said all at once.

"From the world I'm from you guys are in a video game where they tell the story of kingdom hearts...though no body actually knew it was base on the truth." Suki explained. "But.."

"COOL! Hey guys we're in a video game." Sora said grinning like no tomorrow.

"Um...Sora? She's still talking. " Donald said. Goofy nodded and added, "Yeah Sora."

"Heh sorry, by the way where have you been all these years Suki?" Sora asked forgetting what the other two just said.

Suki sighed, "That's exactly what I was trying to say. I think you got the wrong person, I mean are you sure I'm the Suki you know from the island? "

"Of course! No one else in the world would have the same hair and eyes like yours'. Are you saying you can't remember back then with me and Riku? Do you remember anything from the age 6 down?" Sora asked worried.

"Ummm...no...I was adopted at 6 and I don't really know why..." Suki said looking away and not making eye contact with Sora. "Sorry?"

A sort of silence occurred after those words.

It's was the normal comforting silence, more of a 'someone say something before this drive me insane' silence, mind you I'm already insane. ((Suki: Ahem! Kat: -Sheepish grin- Sorry having writer's block ))

" Um, Sora, not to bug you or anything, but we have to go. Don't you remember we stop here to pick up a few supplies and meet Merlin in Hollow Bastion about his new discovery?" Donald reminded them with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh yeah!" Sora and Goofy said at the same time. Suki looked at uneasy. If they left that means she would be alone in Traverse Town...

"Wait Sora! What about Suki? She's your friend right? We can't leave her alone with her missing memories of your past together." Goofy said pointing over to Suki.

"Well..." Sora said placing a hand under his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "She could come along with us, that is if she wanted to..."

"WHAT! NO WAY SORA! ABSILUTLY NO WAY! SHE CAN'T EVEN FIGHT, SHE'LL JUST SLOW US DOWN!" Donald yelled, his face was bright red with fury and you can almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

Suki glared at Donald. "WELL excuse me! But who says I can't fight? Give me a sword or two and I'll show you." she said with her arms crossed.

Sora looked at Donald and smirked. " If she is indeed the same Suki from the island, believe me she's can be quite strong. Come on Donald! Let her come with us!"

"Well..." he said still looking angry. "Yeah Donald, hu yuck. If she comes we'll have another person to help search for the king." Goofy further commented.

"Fine..." Donald said in defeat, a sigh escaping his lips.

"YES!" Suki, Sora, and Goofy all cheered. "Come on Suki! Well get you some weapons and the we're off to Hollow Bastion!" Sora said grinning as he dragged her into the items shop.

"Gosh! Sora seems suddenly cheerful. Do you think they were more then friends back then?" Goofy asked Donald from the outside.

"Nah, Sora likes Kairi remember, doesn't he?" Donald said.

TBC...

* * *

Katsuni H. : Kay right now I have a slight writer's block-

Kurai: -snort- Yeah right...you just want to write the other story you've been working on!

Suki: -Sigh- this always happens. You start a story and then you never finish and start a new one...¬ ¬

Katsuni: I do not! -pouts-

-Sora suddenly appears with a falling apart notebook-

Sora: Hey Kat! What's this? -holds up book that says Kat's fan fiction plans-

Katsuni: Eep! Mine! -grabs book and holds onto it protectivly-

Kurai and Suki: Told you so...

Sora: -blinks- Okay...oh well REVIEW PLEASE! OR SHE MIGHT NOT CONTINUE THE STORY!

Katsuni: You bet! I'm thinking about a RikuxSora pairing..but I don't know. What do you guys think?


End file.
